slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Heidih Himmel
'''Heidih Himmel is a professional wrestler who wrestles for Digital Championship Wrestling Federation (DCWF), and Hellkatz Angels Wrestling X-treme. She has a history that spans over four years. Back Story Heidih was a former Miss England some years ago, who was a model before she was thrown out for fighting with another model on a catwalk in Germany. She refuse to divulge the reason for the fight. She joined the DCWF late January early February, having made her wrestling debut at another Fed before being accepted for training with the DCWF. She has been trained by the legendary Celtdan McMahon. She has had a bruising exhibition match with JessieBlair Mildor. Character Concept Write out your character concept here. Do they have a stereotype? A previous profession? A certain fashion sense? Anything relevant. Wrestling Style What is your wrestling style? Are you a high-flyer who uses a lot of off the top rope moves? Are you more prone to using your fists? Legs? Submissionist expert? What are your strengths? Accomplishments * A member of the longest serving tag team in the history of DCWF (With Lady Tara Duffield, as the "Style Queens") * DCWF Tag Team Champion * HAWX Tag Team Champion * 2x SLCW Women's Champion * HAWX Champion * 2X DCWF Womens Champion Old Info Heidih Himmel is a new rookie wrestler to the DCWF, she hails from London, England, weighing 115,Height 6'7 inches, Platinum Blonde. Sunday 21st March 2010 Heidih has now become a Pro wrestler at the DCWF and looks forward to some good matches at Warzone and Showdown. So watch out Queen Tara i will be stalking you for revenge. The Model is showing her form to the wrestling world, just like she did on the catwalks and beauty queen contest she did. The latest tag team to enter the fray at the DCWF is 'The Style Queens' a combination of the Queen of the DCWF Lady Tara Duffield, must commonly known as a heel and her partner 'The Model' and former Miss United England Heidih Himmel. This pairing has been high profile for the last few weeks and causing a lot of pain and suffering to the regulars at the DCWF. They work well together despite the fact that they have differing opinions of what is fair. This has seen Tara a little less usage of her sceptre and in turn Heidih has become more aggressive ,They combine well as a tag team seeming to know each others next move and tagging to keep the fresh girl in the ring as often as possible. The fans seem divided some love them and some hate them. My Career matches------------wins----------draws-----------defeats 9------------------4--------------1---------------4 Exhibition match with JesseBlair Mildor hard fought but lost to a Pin Fall 10TH March 2010 DCWF Warzone Match against Lady Tara Duffield self named Queen of the DCWF .Tara won by a pin fall, but after the match had finished she told me to kiss her boots. Well my distain for her grew so as i bent down to her boot but instead of kissing then i spat on the toes . As i rose she planted a punch on my face that knocked me down. The ref Blade Burner bent to ask me if i was ok , she then hit the ref and ran smirking from the ring. 17 March 2010 DCWF Warzone Rematch with the Lady Tara Duffield, Tara reminded me how she beat me easily last time, and i reminded her that i pinned her in 30 seconds. A very hard fought and bruising match followed no quarter given by either girl and it showed that they are both durable athletes. However we both ended up outside the ring where we traded slaps and insults both failing to beat the 10 count and therefore it was declared a double count out. The bickering continued all the way to the locker room. 20th March 2010 DCWF Showdown Saturday i was put in a tag team with my former rival Meyda Beckers, we had been rivals at another Fed before we both joined the DCWF at the same time. We have different styles of wrestling which was always going to prove a test of a team, and we were pitted against the formidable and recently formed 'Bite Club'. Consisting of Fellow Brit Paula 'the pit bull' Wilcox and Misaki Yumako from Japan. The early advantage went our way , till the Bite Club got into their stride with both Paula & Saki showing the Pro status against what is a pair of less experienced wrestlers. In a devastating move on Meyda where Saki suplexed Paula onto her for the pin while Saki held me back and chopped me to stop me breaking the pin. So defeat at the hands of the Bite Club but i think we showed our potential to the fans and the management of the DCWF and our new announcer Kert Upshaw seemed to enjoy it . 24th March 2010 DCWF Warzone My debut as a Pro wrestler with the DCWF was this day against the Vice President of the DCWF Katheryn Blackadder a former woman's champion , so i was not expected to win this one. I started off with a series of chops that staggered the Kat back while i stupidly went on to showboat and got speared for my sins. I then dominated for a while till Kat came back at me with her quick counter moves. I missed a flying splash as Kat rolled out of the way, she went to the turnbuckle to finish me off , but i still saw an opportunity to give her a bigboot as she leaped from the ropes , this gave me the moment to seize my chance and i pinned her for the count. A very unexpected win and a high in my career so far. 27th March 2010 DCWF Showdown A 4 way Battle Royal with the winner going to the DCWF PPV April Fools Hardcore. Heidih Himmel V Meyda Bekkers v Harley Tigerpaw v JessieBlair Mildor. At the bell Heidih pair off against Harley for some early encounters while JB attacked Meyda, Harley soon turned on JB briefly before Heidih again got her attention. After a flying shoting star press by Heidih , Harley attempts a clothesline on Heidih only for her to roll out of the way as and Heidih neatly dropkicks Harley over the top rope and out of the match. Heidih is taunting Harley and not paying attention turns to be double teamed by JB & Meyda over the ropes and out . Eventually JB wins out over Meyda by pin fall. While Harley & Heidih continue to brawl to the back stage area. 31st March 2010 DCWF Warzone This match was a singles match against the DCWF female powerhouse Antonia Foggarty. A tall slim Model Heidih up to the power house on Toni. i was going to have to use my speed and high flying ability to negate the power of Toni, Toni had mainly dominated me , but i have a couple of moment when my speed held the balance. When eventually Toni caught me with her devastating spear finisher i was down and out , but she seemed more intent in giving some pain to the ref as she used a chair to wallop the Ref and get herself disqualified before attacking me as well after i got up and i received the force of the chair as well. 7th April 2010 DCWF Warzone I was invovled in a triple threat match with Lady Tara Duffield and Misaki Yumako this time round. Tara started off giving Saki a hard time while watched on once Tara had got Saki to the mat i came in and got stuck into Saki. Saki fought back as i had expected her to do giving us both some hurt . Little did Saki know that we had done a deal backstage to take her out by joining forces .So nice double team at the end allowed me to pin Saki for the victory. Needless to say the other half of the Bite Club was not best pleased at the result. 10th April 2010 DCWF Showdown TAG TEAM TITLE MATCH On the back of Wednesday's Warzone Tara and me had decided to team up to form the 'Style Queens' tag team. An unlikely team you might think but we have more in common than you might think. Both are patriotic and both have style , one with royal connections the other a beauty queen once Miss England. The promoter quite rightly gave us a Title shot at the Bite Club. We showed our style and commitment to the cause working well for a newly formed team. At times dominating the Bite Club, despite them attempting to pay us back for Wednesdays double team. But they had to double team us twice to get a victory Paula pinning me when her team mate suplexed her onto me. Revenge will be sweet i can tell you , we are not done by a long way yet. 14th April 2010 DCWF Warzone Triple Threat Match A first Fall or Submission match between a still recuperating from damage caused at the April Hardcore Rules match JessieBlair Mildor , the Model and one half of the newly formed Style Queens tag team Heidih Himmel, and women' s Champion Briana Afterhtought. This being a non title match up. With Jessie taking the initial attack to both Heidih and Bri before her body took its toll and both the fit women took her to the limit , when it was left to Bri & Heidih with Jessie being sent out of the ring , Heidih with a ddt on Bri got a suprise pin on Bri to take the unexpected win . 4th September 2010 World War PPV After weeks and months of stalling by the current Tag Team Champions the Style Queens [the Model Himmel and Lady Tara Duffield got their promised Tag Title match against the Bite Club Paula Pitbull Wilcox and Misaki Widow Yumako at WW PPV. After the initial exchange of verbal taunting the match got under way with Tara starting against Misaki , an even start ensued until Heidih wanted in . She then took a high rent district flying clothesline from the tag Irish whipped Saki to the ropes only to be caught by a gut kick and slam. Paula was then tagged in and started to attack me. I punched and chopped her into her own corner a mistake i later regretted as she tagged in Saki who then further attacked me . With Saki distracted by attacking Tara when she got near to my i did a pin roll up and nearly got a 2 count catching her by supprise. As Heidih is on her back after repeated attacks Paula does her towerhackerbomb and pins me ,however Tara comes in and kisses Sparky which stops him seeing the pin. While Paula confronts Sparky i crawl to the corner and tag Tara in legally. At this point Sam the hot dog seller arrives in the arena and Saki tells him to go away before Paula sees him. Tara takes it to Paula who eventually crawls over and Tags Saki in , when she spies Sam and goes over to get a snack . Saki then comes over to Heidih and punches her on the apron.Heidih calls over Sparky complaining that Saki put a finger in her eyes and its now bloodshot . Meanwhile Tara picked up her Scepter and hit Saki with it then did her finisher and pin as Heidih then let sparky turn to do the 3 count. The result is we have new and well deserved Champions smirksTHE STYLE QUEENS. After losing my Tag Team Belt back to the former champions we took it from Bite Club. I had a run of bad results hardly acheiving any thing but the odd win . My focus had gone i was still competative but was failing at the vital moment of what should have been victory. I went and spoke to a couple of other DCWF wrestlers about my in ring focus and asked what i should do. My tag partner Tara Duffield and my Brother Pietro General Shelfod gave me advice.The General said i should toughen up as i was submitting too much he reckoned.Well i know his views on thing have not always been like the real world but he had a point. This must have worked as i got a place on the card for Locked UP in a cage match for No 1 contender for the womens title held by Scarlett Abeyante. My opponent was none other than the Howling She-Wolf Louve McMahan.So to get to the title i had to face one tough opponent from MHP who had been a thorn in my Partner Tara's side for many weeks since stealing her Sceptre. The toughening up help me stay in touch with Louve for much of the match , but i somehow managed to win my first ever cage match for the chance to go to Smash the Champions. Then it seemed the staff at DCWF wanted to bring me down from my excitement and gave me hard matches leading to Smash the Champions.I had to face Louve again, Cathy Gray , she may be my size but she is a very good wrestler in her own right , her tag Partner Ceri Denimore , a bigger more powerful proposition, and then the legendary Horses Morrisey in my final bout before takning on Scarlette for the Title.. I came through this with flying colours and a new belief i managed to defeat them all using the ringcraft i had been taught by my 2 mentors. SMASH THE CHAMPIONS 4TH June 2011 In a fantastic show at Praka Fashions the DCWF excelled itself with 5 heart stoping matchs every one a title match. Resin Galaxy Queens- Jeeves- Valet retained his Hardcore Title against COWBOY Drewski Hoxley. Bite Club Lost the Title in a very odd way as Paula was unable to wrestle Saki took on Manslaughter Inc Gray/Denimore on her own .She put up a good show but was defeated in the end. BUT in a sporting gesture Cathy and Ceri returned the belts saying they want to win then properly when Paula is able to take part .I applaud the stance here . Ranma Yoshiro held onto his Title against Emmet Fyrelite who showed great promise , and has been taking DCWF by storm lately. Scarlett Abeyante has been a long standing Womens champion but her reign came to an end when an absolutely delighted Heidh Himmel in a show of courage and tenacity took some punishment that normally would have seen Scarlette retain her title.Ina supprise last gasp move in the corner Catwalk Crunched her way to the title . Vince the Churchboy Easterwood managed to over come the Brickhouse Antonia Foggarty to retain his world crown.